PVZGW: I'll Fight 'Till The End
by ZePeaWithZeGoggles
Summary: Just from a single match, he gains the friendship of a Cactus, soon gaining the friendship of two others, but is it enough to stop from what the Zombies are planning?/The rating might be T as the story progress/ DISCLAIMER: I do not own Plants vs Zombies, I only own the plot!
1. Chap 1: Problems

**A/N WHOOOOOO ThePeaWithGoggles here! And welcome to my first real story! That means it isn't a one shot, tied with my other fanfic called "PVZGW: Arguments". I recommend reading that fanfic before reading this story, because you guys might be a little confused. Note: I update very slowly, so expect the length between two chapters releases might be weeks, or even months! Well sometimes I might update within a week, so let's start! :) oh yeah, this is set about a week or so after the fanfic I mentioned earlier, and this is also has speech and is set in third person. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

It was late at night, a spike zoomed through the air as it found home at the head of a Chemist. The said Chemist tried to flee, but he was soon stopped dead on the ground, soon disappearing under the soil.

The plant who fired the deadly spikes that finished off the Chemist, was no other than a Cactus, she was currently hiding under a tree, a great spot for plants such as her to camp, she has killed many zombies from that spot, and she was glad that no other plant would use it other than her.

But soon, a bullet from a Camo Ranger was fired, barely missing the Cactus, she soon realised that her cover was blown as her eyes widen. Then soon after, a few more bullets were shot, but luckily none of them hit the spiky plant.

As she walked around the find a new spot, she noticed a Chomper, a Hot Rod Chomper to be exact, just sitting there! She also noticed that the Chomper was wearing a top hat on his head. Even though the Cactus should be finding a new camping spot, she decided to have a little talk with the lazy Chomper.

"What are your doing?" Asked the Cactus as she placed her cactus hands on her hips. The Chomper just yawned as he adjusted his top hat to the right position.

"I'm just y'know, doing my thing." Replied the Chomper flatly. The Cactus groaned in annoyance. She glanced around the area, checking if there was any zombies before staring at the top hat wearing Chomper.

"Shouldn't you be eating zombies?" The Cactus said. "I sure have seen a lot of easy Zombies that you can eat~"

"I'm not in a mood." Replied the Chomper nearly immediately. "Ugh...Peater always want us to fight the zombies at the worse of times." He adjusted his top hat once again, realising it wasn't at the right spot.

The Cactus rolled her eyes in response. "Worse times or not, you letting them capture the garden easier!" She clarified, pointing at the garden.

The Hot Rod Chomper sighed, showing that the Cactus has won this little fight.

"Fine." He got from his lazy spot and ran rather quickly to the zombies' spawn point.

The Cactus smiled in satisfaction, she usually got those lazy plants to do what their supposed to do.

But once she looked up, she realised that a rocket from a Foot Soldier was heading towards her, she ran as quickly as her little feet can, she barely dodged it, loosing more than half of her HP.

She started to pant, she only had twenty five percent of her health left.

She needed to find a Sunflower, and fast.

The Cactus walked all around the garden, there were no Sunflowers to be seen, and the plant pots were already planted with other plants. She gulped, she could only regain half of her health by herself, she sighed.

"I guess I have to live with that until we win..."

As the fight went on, the Cactus continued her fight with the zombies, they were really pushing themselves to the limit. Nearly all of them were at the garden, doing their best to capture it. But they were still easy to defeat as the plant team currently has Peashooters the most out of the four different plants. She also found a camping spot later on, she used her tall-nuts and jumped her way onto a roof, which is a perfect spot for Cacti.

Soon after she found the same Chomper from before fending off the zombies in the distance. She smiled as she watched him, he was not bad at all actually.

"But I wonder why he wears a top hat out of all things." The cactus said as she looked at the other direction, seeing that there weren't any zombies there, she then looked back at the garden.

Her eyes widen as she saw a Chomper behind a rock, sobbing.

She quickly got down from her spot as she walked up to the Chomper.

"What's wrong?" The Cactus asked. It took a while for the Chomper to reply.

"We thought the zombies didn't help each other..." He said between sobs. He was curling into a ball.

"Yeah? So?" The Cactus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I just wanted to talk to Peater..." He said as he slowly regain his composure. "But he just...didn't care..."

"What do you mean?" The Cactus asked once more, she glanced around her surroundings once again, checking if there were any zombies around.

"I wanted to talk to him, the other day, I ate an Arctic Trooper, and before I ate him there was other zombies trying to help him! And once I ate him a few of them were even scared!" The Chomper said as he got angrier and angrier.

"But Peater just got angry and even tried to slap me!" The Cactus gasped, she never seen nor heard the current leader of the plants being so hostile.

"If it wasn't for his sister I'll probably will be in the Medical Room!" He yelled to the point where the other plants could probably hear him.

"Hey, he might of been a bit...not in the mood when you talked to him." The Cactus smiled at him. "It's okay! I mean, I would've doubt that the zombies were just mindless drones myself!...but he was a bit hard on you..." The Cactus' smile disappeared.

"...thanks, for believing me." The Chomper said as he wiped away his tears.

"Haha, no problem." The Cactus smiled, and so did the Chomper.

"May...may I ask your name?" The Chomper asked.

"Uh...the name's Sarah."

"I'm Ane!"

As soon as they said their names, they were teleported back to the lawn.

But they weren't teleported to the same place though, Sarah was teleported to her room while Ane was teleported to his room also.

"I guess they decided to change the teleporting a bit, cool!"

 **A/N and done! :) this chapter was rather uneventful, but the first chapters are usually uneventful most of the time anyway. Hehehehehe, as you can see, I like Chompers.:P Well bye guys! :) ThePeaWithGoggles out!~**


	2. Chap 2: The Outskirts

**A/N Hi! ThePeaWithGoggles here! and welcome to the second chapter of 'I'll Fight 'Till The End'! And this is were things start to get sightly (when I mean sightly I mean a little bit xD) more interesting! I have thought of a pretty good plot. So anyways, enjoy! :)**

* * *

It was near noon, the plants have gathered from their rooms into the Canteen. The Canteen was located at the far left of the Tree House, it's not only the place for grabbing a bite to eat, it was also a place where the plants could gather together, telling their experiences.

Ane was sitting on a chair, alone. But he didn't mind that, as he usually was alone anyway. It wasn't like he cared anyway.

He currently was eavesdropping, there was a group of plants sitting at a table near where Ane was sitting.

"Hey, have you heard of the rumours that's been going around?" Asked one of the plants, who was a Law Pea. All of them shook their heads, expect one, the plant who knew of the rumours spoke up.

"Yeah yeah!" The plant, who was a Ice Cactus exclaimed. "Some plants have been saying that our leader, Peater, isn't really on our side." The group of plants, except for the Law Pea, gasped.

"Yeah, he nearly slapped me." Murmured the Chomper as he continued to listen to their conversation.

"He's just a bit rusty!" Replied a plant who sat next to the Ice Cactus. "I mean, it's takes a while to get used to being the leader of us, even his older brother had problems when he just started."

"Yeah right." said Ane once more. "At least his brother was a bit nicer."

"Dood! I heard he even attempted to hurt a Chomper!" Said the Ice Cactus once more. "He's lucky that Peater's sister was there."

"That's what I just said..." Ane murmured once more, feeling rather annoyed.

"I doubt he's working for the zombies. Said a Shadow Flower. "That's just his personality." The Law Lea looked at the Shadow Flower in disbelief.

"That's no where near his personality! Before he was promoted to be the leader, he wasn't was like that at all!" Said the Law Lea once more. The Shadow Flower rolled her eyes.

"Personality or not, unless Peater isn't on our side or anything I don't want to be apart of this. She got up from her seat as she started to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Asked the Ice Cactus as he watched the Shadow Flower walking away.

"It's lunch time!" She said without looking back as she pointed at the clock near the entrance to the Canteen. The other three plants looked at each other before getting up from their seat to get food too.

Once they left, the Chomper was the only one left at that area. He sighed.

"Might as well get some food as-" Before he could finish his sentence he noticed someone walking through the bundles of plants. It was the leader of the plants, Peater.

He saw that the Peashooter wasn't here for food, but rather walking through the Canteen to get to somewhere else.

He narrowed his unseen eyes. "Lunch can come later, I got to follow him!"

He got off of his chair as he followed the Peashooter, attempting to not get caught, especially with all the higher rank plants lurking around the Canteen.

He saw the Peashooter stopping at the outskirts of the very humongous area, where walking more than just 10 steps will lead to the outside.

For some strange reason there was a building that lead underground. Peater brought out a device of sorts and used it to open it. The Peashooter looked around, incase of any plants following him, luckily Ane wasn't caught.

The Peashooter entered the building shutting the door shut, leaving the Chomper pondering what the Peashooter was doing there.

"First off, why is there a building here anyway?" He said to himself.

He kept pondering until...

He realised that he was at the middle of no where, and without Peater to follow, how would he get back to the lawn?! He panicked for a good fifth-teen seconds before calming down. He tried to think of a solution, but he could only think of one.

Try to remember where you walked.

It worked for a good mile or so before realising that his tactic of his wasn't really working. He tried to think off a better solution than his previous one as sweat poured down from his head.

Suddenly he heard something.

Something from a engine...

Something from a Hot Rod Chomper!

He quickly was faced to faced with the same top hat wearing Chomper, a confused expression formed on the taller Chomper's face.

"What the heck are you here? It's nearly two a'clock, you should be back at the lawn getting ready for you next match with the zombies." The Hot Rod Chomper said. Ane gulped, he didn't know what to say.

"W-well I w-wanted to find o-out what w-was outside the lawn and-"

"There's no need for stammering." Said the higher tier Chomper. "Think of the words before replying. Ane shyly nodded in response.

"Well, I wanted to know what was outside, I could only see the lawn and the places where we go against the zombies." The Hot Rod Chomper nodded as he adjusted his top hat once again.

"Well follow me before you get yourself lost, and be quick, or I might lose interest in helping you." The Hot Rod Chomper said flatly as he turned around, turning to the direction of the lawn.

As they were walking towards the lawn, Ane asked a question.

"Hey, I've seen you a lot but I never knew you name, so what's your name mister top hat?" The Hot Rod Chomper growled in annoyance after hearing that nickname, but Ane giggled as he saw the Hot Rod Chomper's reaction.

"My name is Chomp, and please don't ever call me by that name ever again."

The rest of the journey was in silence.

After an hour or so, they reached their destination. Ane went back to the Canteen for a quick lunch before going back to his room under Crazy Dave's house, where all the advanced plants live.

It was nearly two. The Chomper got ready to go into the portal, where they'll confront the zombies. Luckily, The same Cactus from before was also in the same match. Ane walked up to her, but first he hesitated, but decided to do so anyway.

"Hey Sarah!" He said, scaring Sarah immediately as she nearly fell off.

"Would you mind not scare me?" Asked a annoyed Sarah. "So, what's the deal with you?"

The Chomper looked at her worryingly.

"I have something to tell you sometime- his sentence was cut short once again as the portal started to open. Showing that the match has started.

"I'll just tell you when we get in." Stated the Chomper. Sarah nodded in agreement.

End

 **A/N sorry if this came out a bit bland, I'm writing this in the middle of the night y'know. So I gotta go to sleep! Bye! ThePeaWithGoggles out!**


	3. Chap 3: Discovery

**A/N Hi! ThePeaWithGoggles here! welcome to chapter 3 of "I'll Fight 'Till The End"! I'm pretty excited to write this chapter down, I'm not sure how long it will be, but expect to to be longer than my other chapters. Why will it be longer? You'll have to read it yourself. :P Enjoy!**

"And then Chomp took you back to the lawn?" Asked the Cactus as she looked up at the mountains, checking if there were any pesky Zombies, the Chomper beside her nodded.

"Yeah, pretty weird right?" Ane asked as he saw a Toxic Peashooter fighting with a Engineer where the Teleporter was.

Before the spiky Plant replied, she shoot out her spikes, hitting a zombie who was quite far away, to the point where Ane couldn't even see it, soon after, a cry from the said zombie split through the air. Ane felt uneasy once he heard it, thinking how the Zombie felt being impaled by spikes. But they were dead anyways, so he expect that they really didn't feel the pain.

"Yup." Was the only word the Cactus replied with. Leaving the Chomper with an disappointed expression, but was replaced by a bored one.

"I guess I have to get in there, help my teammates y'know?" The Chomper said as he slowly walked down from Sarah's sniping point. Leaving the Cactus with only her potato mines and Tall nuts. She sighed.

"I guess I'm alone again."

* * *

Peater watched the battle from a distance, scanning both the plants and zombies. He usually monitor them when a match starts, and when things get out of hand he'll come down to help. He was currently was wearing his army helmet while holding a walkie talkie, holding a firm grip. Suddenly a voice emerged from the communication device.

"Do you hear me Peater?" Asked the plant from the other side, he was at the headquarters of the lawn.

"Yeah, I hear you." Replied the Peashooter, never leaving his eyes off the battlefield.

"The Zomboss Blimp has been in the air for quite some time now, I'm not sure if you seen it."

The Peashooter looked up slightly, noticing the blimp currently in the air, deploying machines and Healers to aid the Zombie team.

"Yeah, I'll take care of it." He turned the walkie talkie off as he activated his Hyper ability, using the mountains nearby to get higher and higher, and finally reaching the blimp.

* * *

Ane was already deep into battlefield, he was only a few feet away from their spawn point. He ate Zombie by Zombie, feeling more guilty Zombie after zombie. He continued to set traps in hidden places, and nearly each time a Zombie walked up to it, getting caught. Resulting becoming an easy target.

 _"We are protecting Crazy Dave and our fellow plants!"_ The sentence spoken by Peater a week ago played through his head. He growled in irritation but soon after something else popped up in his head.

 _"Well, I suppose that the Zombies do have emotions, but that doesn't change anything, this is war, Ane, we can not show mercy for them, and even if there're mindless or not, they're still under the command of Zomboss."_ The words from Icee after the little argument he had with Peater echoed throughout his mind.

He kept pondering as he continued hiding in the Zombies' spawn point, but a bright light emitted from under a huge boulder snapped him out of his world of thought.

He curiously but cautionsly walked towards the bright light. And since there weren't any zombies around he didn't need to keep glancing everywhere.

He pushed the boulder out of the way, revealing a underground base that defiantly wasn't made by the Plants, the source of the bright light led to a hallway, but he couldn't see the rest of it due to the hole could only be so big.

He let his curious self get to him as he made the hole bigger, making it suitable enough for the Chomper to get in.

Minutes passed. And Ane was finally able to get in, as he touched the ground below, a loud thud was heard.

He looked around his surroundings in awe, the entire place was covered in technology, Zombie technology to be exact.

He gulped as he had shivers down his stem, there must be a whole ton of Zombies here, but it isn't like he has any other choice...

Ane followed the trail that led to the source of the bright light. And once he reached the source, he found himself in front of the Zomboss Blimp.

"But wasn't the Blimp up in the air just now?" He pondered as he took his time to study the Blimp.

It wasn't torn or destroyed, it was just there. He suddenly heard voices coming the Blimp, but it was very faint, he walked up to the voices to hear them clearer.

"I'll only construct your request if you give me enough resources." A rough voice, most likely a zombie said.

Ane couldn't hear a reply. "Mostly likely the other guy was nodding instead of replying." He murmured, there was a window on the Blimp, but he decided to not see through it. Since he might be seen.

"And how do I exactly do that?" The Chomper was stand corrected.

"Anywhere, as long you don't get them from our bases." The other voice spoke again.

It was very tempting, he desperately wanted to look into the window pane, he hesitated. Did he really wanted to go there? he's taking the risk being seen. It's best not to- No, this time he was determined to look through it.

He cautiously walked to the right where the window pane, he looked up slightly once he reached it, able to see at least one of the figures.

The being he could see was currently sitting on a chair, examining the person in front of him, but sadly Ane couldn't see him or her due to the window being small. The being's skin was a decaying green. His lab coat was torn and old. And his head was ridiculously big. It was no other than Zomboss himself.

The Chomper gulped in fear, he was only a few feet away from the leader of the Zombies. He couldn't think straight. He gritted his teeth in irritation. So many thoughts were in his head. What are they even saying? who is the other figure? Where the heck is he?!

"Fine." Spoke the other voice, pulling Ane from his thoughts."I'll get most of the resources by tomorrow." He heard footsteps as the figure left, leaving Zonboss the only one left in his room, he seemed to be thinking, his black pupils stood still as he drifted away to his world of thoughts.

The Chomper was even more confused, but he decided to push away the thoughts. He needed to tell Sarah and the other plants!

He rushed to the place he was, not even caring if there were any Zombies nearby.

He looked up to the place he went down, in determination he used his burrow ability to get back to high ground, soon running to the Garden.

Once he reached the Garden, he saw that the plant pots were all already planted, the plants were guarding the Garden like always, unaware of Ane's recent not so good adventure to the Zombie's base that the Plants never knew.

He found that Sarah was still at her spot the last time she saw her.

"SARAH, SARAH!" The Chomper cried as he ran over to her side. Resulting not only earning Sarah's attention, even nearby plants looked at him in confusion as they watched him walked up to the Cactus.

"You don't need to be so loud!" Yelled the Cactus in a annoyed matter. Ane chuckled nervously. "I-it's just I have something a bit important to tell you." The Cactus sighed.

"What is it now?" She was beyond annoyed, the Hot Rod Chomper from before was annoying her until the Chomper got bored.

"I found a secret base under the Zombie's spawn point!" Sarah raid an eyebrow. "And I went in there and found the Zomboss Blimp!" Now this really caught her attention.

"That's why the Blimp wasn't in the air." The Cactus said. "Who was inside the Blimp? And did you went in?" She asked.

"Sadly no, but I saw who was in the Blimp! I saw Zomboss himself and-"

"Wait." She cut off the Chomper's sentence. "You saw Dr. Zomboss? Your lying." The Chomper shook his head like a child would.

"No, I'm not! I really saw him and he was discussing with someone about this thing!" The Chomper yelled once again. The Cactus was convinced, she really didn't want to have a fight with a Chomper for the rest of the match.

"So what thing?" She asked. The Chomper looked down. "I'm not sure, they haven't said what they're exactly building but I know they're building something!"

The Cactus was about to reply, but the countdown of this match has already started.

"We'll be teleported back to our rooms, meet me in the west hall, we'll talk there!" The Chomper nodded.

The countdown was at its last seconds...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

The plants were teleported back to their rooms. While the other plants decided to have a rest after such a tough fight. Both Ane and Sarah ran to the west hall. Ready to discuss about Ane's experience.

End

 **A/N and done! this is seriously the longest chapter I have EVER written, I'll just lie down and have a rest. ThePeaWithGoggles out!**


	4. Chap 4: unexpected introduction

**A/N: Hi! ThePeaWithGoggles here! And welcome to chapter 4 of I'll Fight 'Till The End! Like the previous chapter, it might ( when I meant by might, I meant by %20) be slightly longer than the other chapters. As you can see, the first 5-6 chapters are mostly getting the groove on for the later chapters, which might start to get more serious and I might have to change the rating into T. I also got inspired by a few other PVZ fanfics so I might add a bit romance here and there, not a lot though, since I'm not the greatest when it comes to romance, anyways, enjoy! :)**

It was around four a'clock in the afternoon, it has been three days since Ane had a chat with Sarah at the west hall. The Chomper has gain full support from his comrade since then. For the past three days, they have been digging deeper about whoever requested the machine mysterious origins. But they couldn't do much though, as they had to do their job above all else. Which was quite frustrating to Ane.

The match for the day was already done, the two plants decided to meet up at Sarah's place.

"So, anything new?" The Cactus asked. The Chomper nodded as he entered the room.

"I went under the Zombies' spawn point." The Chomper said. "And I found this, it seems that all of the Zombies' spawn points have an underground base." Ane gave the Cactus a blueprint, she examined it Before speaking.

"Hm...it seems that the Zombies are building a machine of sorts." The Cactus said before narrowing her eyes at the blueprint.

"Too bad I don't understand their language." The Cactus said. "Well, me neither." The Chomper said right after the Cactus spoke.

"Understand or not, we can still work with this, we just need a few other plants' help." The Cactus clarified, the blueprint still being held by her cactus hand.

"I suppose, but I doubt anyone-"

"DID SOMEONE SAID HELP?!" A plant exclaimed as the door to Sarah's room was unexpectedly opened, scaring the two plants who were in the room. The Chomper jumped, while the Cactus nearly fell from her bed, but luckily she grabbed hold of one of the bars that connected the bed to the ceiling.

The plant that scared the poop out of them turned out to be a Mystic Flower, she currently wore an pink ascot around her neck. Behind her was a Toxic Peashooter, who seemed to be a little scared to meet Ane and Sarah, he wore black nerd glasses. _nerd..._

"Y-you didn't have to yell Mystic!" Cried the Toxic Pea as he put his pea pod hand on the Mystic Flower's shoulder. The Mystic Flower ignored his plea as she went in the room, without the Cactus's permission. The Toxic Peashooter realised that there was no turning back, and decided to swiftly followed the flower.

"Hey!" The Mystic Flower said, with that creepy smile of her's. "I heard you need some help with something!" The two other plants were too surprised to even speak, but the Cactus decided to speak up.

"Yes, and why the heck did you unexpectedly just barged in my room like that?" The Mystic Flower chucked nervously in response.

"Sorry." The flower apologised. "It's just that, me and well, my friend here, are pretty interested in what you and your Chomper friend said and-" " It was her idea to even talk to you guys!" The Toxic Pea said as he cut of her sentence. The Mystic Flower rolled her eyes.

"As I was saying, we want to help you guys!" She said as she grinned. But the other two plants just looked at her in concern.

"Are you really sure you want to help us?" Sarah asked. "Do you even know what we're talking about?" Added Ane.

The flower just grinned in response, while the Toxic Peashooter sighed.

"We'll know once you tell us!" The Mystic Flower said. " But first!" She giggled. " Let's introduce ourselves!"

"I'm Mystic!" She said as she pointed at herself. " And this nerd over here." She giggled once more before speaking. " Is Hershel!" The Toxic Peashooter nodded shyly. "Y-yeah! that's my name..."

"He's a bit...shy when it comes to making new friends!" She said as she smiled once more.

 _"Yeeesh..."_ The Chomper said to himself. _"She's really outgoing."_

* * *

 _As the hours gone by, Sarah and Ane told the two new comers about what they're doing, and Ane told them about his experience going to a secret part of the Zombie's spawn point. Which deeply intrigued both Mystic and Hershal, especially Hershel. Oh yeah, they introduced themselves to the two plants, they nearly forgot that._

"Are you two going to fight the Zombies tomorrow?" Ane asked. The two newcomers nodded.

"Yeah! I'm the healer of the team so I'm usually at the Garden, you can meet me there!" Mystic said, with a smile on her face.

"I-I'm usually at the frontline of the defence..." Hershel said as if he was tired. "Ane might see me at the Zombies' spawn point."

"Okay then." Sarah said. "We got it all planned, all we need to do is to wait." She said as she smiled. "Yeah! We'll gonna save the plants!" Mystic said with glee. "I guess so." Ane said with a toothy grin on his face.

"B-but what if we fail?" Hershel asked. Sarah looked at him, confidence written in her face.

"We won't."

* * *

Dr. Zomboss was at his mansion, he was pacing, but not in a nervous way, but more like thinking...

 _"It seems like he isn't on their side anymore."_ He thought to himself. _"But I must stay cautions..who knows what he's up to..."_

"Sir." A voice pulled the leader of the zombies from his thoughts, he took his attention to he zombie in front of him.

"He has brought the resources to build the machine." The lower class zombie appeared to be a General Supremo, but he currently wasn't wearing his army hat.

"Good." Zomboss replied. "Get the zombies ready, we got a time machine to make."

"Yes sir." The zombie saluted to his supreme before leaving. Zomboss was left along in his room, the maniac smiled a crazed grin.

"A time machine, eh? Looks like my golden ticket to finally beat those pesky plants."

* * *

It was night time at the Lawn, everyone was sleeping, except one.

Peater was lying on his bed, his pea pod hands was holding a photo. He looked at it for a good four minutes before putting it back to its original position. He sighed.

"I'll change the past, I promise..."

 **A/N and done! :) this is where the story gets 30% more interesting, right right? So..that's all for the chapter! ThePeaWithGoggles out!**


	5. (Special) chap 5: Peater's POV

**A/N YOOOOOOOOO ThePeaWithGoggles here! :) and welcome to a special part of chapter five of I'll Fight 'Till The End! This is a special little part that goes with chapter five :D I decided to write this first because I wanted to try out First Person once again, and well, this is set in Peater's POV! The other part of chapter 5 is Ane, Sarah's and their new friends point of view, which is set in the usual Third Person. Anyways, enjoy this special little chapter! :)**

 _What time was it? Oh, it was one a'clock..._

Only an hour left until we go into the portal for next match with the zombies. It was strange though, it felt so different, I didn't mean to betray them I really don't, but what needs to be done has to be done.

In a blink of a eye, It was two a'clock...

I sighed as I stared at the clock above me, it felt like time goes faster and faster each day, I got up as I made my way to the portal.

They were about 15 other plants with me, including that Chomper, the one I had a little argument with about two weeks ago. I really wasn't in the mood to talk then, I felt sorry for the poor plant as he obviously was scared. It was true, ever since _he_ left I became more short tempered, which was bad for both myself and my ego. I wouldn't blame the plants or myself, it was because of _them_ , the Zombies, I only joined forces with them to help my fellow plants, at first you'll think I am working with them but it's just a misunderstanding. All I wanted want is to go back in time, reverse all this mess, but as each day pass, it felt like my sanity is slowly drifting away from me as I got more and more frustrated. But I got all resources for Zomboss to build the machine, so everything will be fine, right?

"Commander?" A Hot Rod Chomper spoke up, snapping me from my thoughts, I saw the Chomper was wearing a top hat.

"O-oh hey, Chomp!" I said with a smile. "I haven't seen you for a while! how's my old buddy been?" The Chomper only stared at me in concern. I noticed that he was holding my army hat with one of his vines. The Chomper noticed me looking at my army hat, _he offered the hat. He seems to be more serious, he wasn't like that before..._ I hesitated before grabbing the army hat.

"You have changed." The Chomper finally spoke up. "Have you noticed that?" _Haha...of course I noticed that..._

"I haven't changed!" I gave out a little lie. "I'm completely fine!" I forced a smile. I carefully put the army hat on my head.

The portal was activated before the Hot Rod Chomper could reply. We watched the plants as they went in the portal, leaving us the only ones who haven't went in. Chomp sighed.

"I don't know what your planning." The Chomper said as he walked up to the portal. "Just don't think anything stupid." He looked back to look at the Peashooter once more before going into the portal.

I laughed nervously. _Anything stupid..._ I decided not to think about that now. I went in the portal, within seconds I was teleported to the match, where the Plants go face to face with the Zombies.

When I went through the portal I was greeted with the my comrades planting potted Plants, Chompers setting traps, and Cacti planting Tallnuts and Potato Mines to protect their flank.

I once again saw the Chomper who I had a argument with, he seemed to be joined with a Toxic Peashooter this time, I watched them as they ran to the Zombies' spawn point.

I used my Hyper ability to get to high grounds, holding my army hat tightly so it wouldn't fall while doing so.

As I got to a pretty good area, I sighed once more. I watched the plants as they started to battle the Zombies, Chomp being the first plant to kill one of them.

I suddenly got tensed as I saw the Zomboss Blimp was up in the air was more. I smiled a crazed grin. _Looks like I'm really going insane..._ I shrugged it off though.

I waited for my Hyper ability to recharge before reaching the Zomboss Blimp once again.

I got in. The only sound I can hear was the clanking sounds that my roots made as I walk through the eerie hallway.

 _ **"We have already started with your request."**_ The voice of Zomboss echoed throughout the hallway, giving an ominous tone to his voice. I shivered slightly at his intimidating voice. I cleared my throat before speaking, hopefully making it as intimidating as the leader of the Zombies.

"When is it going to be finished?" I asked, trying to make my voice into a deeper tone. Zomboss just smiled in response.

"It will be finished when it's finished." The Zombies said. Earning a silent growl from me. "Be more specific Zomboss." I said, trying to intimidate him.

"The Time Machine will be finished within this week." The leader of the Zombies said. "But you know my end of the deal right?" He asked. I nodded nearly immediately.

"Once you finish using the machine I'll take care of it, I have...big plans for it." He said while he smiled evilly. Earning another growl from me. _Oh once you know what I'll do with it, it'll be the last time you get to see the world as it is..._

"It's nearly the end of the match, you should be going." Zomboss said once more, smiling.

I left the Blimp in a matter of seconds. As I slowly fell down to the ground below. I saw a Cactus looking up. _Oh poop..._

Before I even touched the ground, I, along with the other Plants, were teleported back to the lawn.

"Tomorrow is another day..." I murmured, leaving the world of reality as I drifted to my thoughts once more.

 **A/N and done! I know this is a rather uneventful chapter but at least you can know what's going on within the Peashooter's head! This is just a little chapter I decided to write because I can, expect more of these to come, well it won't come very often, but when I'm in the mood I might write chapters like these in the future! :) see you in the other part of chapter 5! ThePeaWithGoggles out!**


	6. (Normal) Chap 5: Insults

**A/N HI! ThePeaWithGoggles here! And welcome to the normal version of chapter 5 I'll Fight 'Till The End! :) haha, previously, I wrote the "special" version of chapter 5, which is set in Peater's POV and it's also in First Person! :P so, you can say this is the "normal" version of chapter 5, enjoy! :)**

* * *

Ane was in his room in the underground base of the Advanced Plants. It was one o'clock in Ane's clock. He pretty much has been staring at it for the past fifteen minutes, why? Because today he was determined to find out what the Zombies are planning, he and Sarah have been searching for the past week, but with the help of Hershel and Mystic, he was sure they'll find answers.

He was determined but was also nervous. Sure, he went in each of the battlefield's Zombie bases with ease, but since he was going with Hershel he was afraid they might get caught this time.

He shook his head, it's best not to think about that now.

The sound of knocking from the other side of the door snapped Ane from his thoughts.

"Er...who is it?" He asked flatly. "It's that Cactus you talk with too much." The Plant from the other side replied jokily, earning a smile from the Chomper. "You can come in, Sarah." The Cactus giggled before opening the door, her red eyes glancing around the room before sitting next to Ane.

"It's nearly 2 o'clock, are you ready?" She smiled. But the Ane just sighed. "Not really." Sarah's smile disappeared nearly immediately.

"What's wrong?" The Chomper just gave her a grim look. "Oh..." The Cactus said once she saw his expression. "Hey, don't worry, okay? We'll get the answers we've been searching for for nearly 2 weeks now." She smiled once again, attempting to cheer the Chomper up. But Ane just signed once again. "I guess so." A few moments later a smile appeared on his face.

"That's the Chomper I know!" She grinned, earning a light laugh from Ane. He looked up to see the clock. He gasped, it was 2 o'clock.

"the portal is gonna be activated, we gotta get going!" He exclaimed as he ran out of room, leaving Sarah the only one in the room. She sighed. "I got to get going..." She said to herself before leaving the room while also closing the door.

* * *

Both Ane and Sarah have arrived outside the base where the portal was. They saw Hershel and Mystic both already there. Mystic grinned as she waved at them while Hershel just watched them walk towards the portal with a shy smile.

"Hey guys! We've been waiting for ages!" Mystic said, the smile she was known for still on her face.

"Well, we wanted to wait until 2." Replied the Cactus who was standing next to the Chomper. Ane however, wasn't listening to their conversation, as he was looking around the group of plants he was gonna fight with. _Chomp is here...the group of plants I saw talking at the canteen a week ago are here too..._ His unseeable eyes widen as he saw a familiar Peashooter, _Peater...he's looking at me!_ He turned his head to the other side to avoid eye contact with the Peashooter, it seemed that it took a good 5 seconds before the pea shooting Plant turned his attention towards Chomp.

Ane sighed in relief, he really didn't want to see him in the eye again, you can say can he was rather scared of him, terrified even, as each day pass more and more Plants are speculating that he's working with the Zombies, but there's no solid proof to confirm that, working with them or not, there's defiantly something fishy with the leader of the Plants.

The portal that the group of Plants have waited for quite some time has been activated. Sarah looked into Ane's unseen eyes. "you ready?" She smiled, the other two plants smiling with her, determination written in all their faces. As if he was hit by a rocket filled with happiness, Ane felt courage running through his stem, seeing his friends all being so willing to help was phenomenal, not in a million years he thought this would ever happen.

"See you on the other side guys!" Mystic said as she jumped in the portal, with Hershel close behind, leaving Sarah and Ane the only few Plants who haven't entered the Portal yet.

"I know you most likely are not interested in these things." Sarah said. "But I like you, for both being yourself and a friend." The Cactus started to blush a dark green. "I...never really had friends, they either back stabbed me or just left me to die in the battlefield, I'm not sure where they're now, but they can go to hell." She said with both honesty and for jokes. Ane laughed in response.

"I never had friends myself." Ane replied. "It's just...they never seemed to like me...but anyways, I'm glad I have a friend like you too!" He said as he walked towards the portal. "See you!" He said as he went in.

 _Friends..._ Sarah decided to leave that thought in the air, entering the portal a few moments later.

* * *

 **Slight note: I can't believe I've already write this much even before the interesting part is written! Haha...** **but maybe the slight romance was a little interesting** **..Hahahaha...sorry, I wanted to leave a slight note here, onwards to the story!...this is gonna be one long chapter.**

Once Sarah went in the portal, she was greeted with the battlefield she was quite familiar with. Broken Suburban houses...a graveyard.. She smiled in slight nostalgia, to the other plants this area was quite new to them, but to Sarah this was where her childhood resides, this was where she was from. **(It's not like Crazy Dave is the only one who defend themselves from Zombies, right? :P)** but sadly, like most of the other owners other than Crazy Dave, they're brains were all eaten, causing their houses to slowly decay to what it is now. The Plants who survived fled to Crazy Dave's house. She was only a normal Cactus back then...

"Hey, Sarah!" A Sunflower exclaimed in her ear, a Mystic Flower to be exact. "Do you know this place? It seems like it."

"This was where I came from." Sarah replied flatly. "Unlike most Plants I don't come from Crazy Dave's lawn."

Mystic looked at her in disbelief. "This? Your home? Look at all this wreckage! How do you even live here?" She scoffed.

"I lived here before it became like this." Sarah replied with slight annoyance. "I lived here until our lawn's owner was eaten." Mystic gasped. "I'm sorry if I acted mean before, did you like your lawn's owner?" She asked.

Annoyance turned into sadness. "Yes, I did." Sarah replied. "She was the only one who cared for me..." Her voice trailed off.

Mystic decided not to dig deeper, thinking it will hurt Sarah. "I'm sorry if I reminded you of you owner's..." She hesitated. "Fate."

Sarah shook her head, attempting to cheer herself up. "It's okay, living in a world like this, it's bound to happen." She said before looking at the area where the garden was. "You should be at the garden." She said. "I'll be fine, I know where to go. "

Mystic nodded. "Hershel and Ane are already on their way to the Zombies' spawn." The Mystic Flower said. "Stay safe." She smiled at her before leaving.

She sighed. The thought of her only friend back then being eaten by the Plants' mortal enemy would forever haunt her mind. She failed to protect her human friend, all because of her thinking that she couldn't do it, she probably could save her, but with all the harassment she was tormented with made her loose hope for herself, resulting her friend dying because of her. This time, she was determined to protect Crazy Dave...and Ane, even if she can't fight Melee like Ane can, she'll still try.

She went off to a place where a Cactus can be at their best, the rooftops.

* * *

Ane and Hershel were already deep into the graveyard, the duo decided to wait until the match has started, which it did, leaving them a lesser chance of getting caught.

Hershel adjusted his nerd glasses before speaking. "S-so what do we do, Ane?" He asked.

"Under the Zombies' spawn point there's always a underground base." Ane replied. "So we'll just have to find and opening that leads to it then we're in business!" He smiled a cocky grin.

"B-but are you sure there's always something that leads to it?" Hershel asked once more. "I mean, there's only 31.2839% chance-"

"Just follow my lead, Hershel." Ane said before the Toxic Peashooter could finish his sentence. "Okay..." Hershel replied, his voice barely hearable.

It took around 13 minutes to find a opening where they could go in, much to Hershel's dismay, due to him really didn't want to go, but Ane was his friend, and he'll do anything to help out a friend.

As they made a big enough hole for the two Plants to get in, they were both amazed by their surroundings, this base was different from the other ones, it seemed like the most important one, well they think it is.

"Wow." Hershel said in amazement. "For Zombies they really know how to work with technology."

Ane ignored Hershel's compliment to the Zombies as he swiftly ran to the heart of the base they were currently in.

"W-wait! Don't leave me here!" Hershel said as quickly followed Ane's footsteps.

Once the plant duo reached the heart of the base, they both had their mouth gaped.

"Woah, now that's something to admire!" Hershel said once again. Ane took his time to study the machine.

It was round, it was mostly build with blackish metal, electricity from God knows where was powering it, Zombies were everywhere, much to the two Plants' dismay.

"Looks like we hit the jackpot!" Ane excitedly said. "All we have to do is to know what the machine purpose is." Hershel nodded. "Once we find out what it is we'll warn the entire Plant team right?" The Toxic Peashooter asked. The Chomper nodded. "That's the plan."

The two Plants were at their most quiet, they walked through the heart of the base to get to the or at least near the machine without getting caught.

"Yes! We're finally gonna get answers." Ane said to himself as he smiled. He clanged around the room, there were a few Foot Soldiers, but most of them were Scientists, All Stars and Engineers were no where to be seen, which wasn't odd, by the way.

"We're nearly complete commander." A Zombie abruptly said. Causing both Plants to a complete halt. "Good, I want this machine to be finished by tomorrow!" Said another voice, which clearly belonged a higher tier Zombie.

"Yes sir!" The lower class Zombie saluted before wondering off to his duties. Once they heard the other Zombie leaving too, they both sighed in relief.

"I thought we would be caught for a second there." Said Hershel quietly. Ane nodded in agreement.

They continued their small journey through the bundles of Zombies, doing their best not to get caught, after a short while they've finally reached where the machine was.

Both Ane and Heshel smiled as much as they were relieved. They celebrated before a voice interrupted them.

"How's the time machine going?" A Zombie asked. Making both Hershel and Ane especially Ane, gasp in shock. _No...they can't be planning-_

"Yep, once we finish this bad boy we'll finally get the upper hand!" The other Zombie replied, a smirk printed on his face. "Why didn't we think this before?" He laughed. The other Zombie shrugged. "Beats me, all I know that all it took was the leader of the Plants to request this and wahla! Best plan ever."

Ane gasped once more, this time even louder. _No, it can't be...they were right..._ His heart was pumping faster and faster, his anger was rising.

"N-no!" Hershel replied, he was obviously worried. "You can't be angry now, they'll find out we're here!" He said, trying to be as quiet as possible. Ane sighed. "Perhaps your right."

"Wait, your saying that a _Plant_ is actually on our side?" The Zombie asked in disbelief. The other brain eating being laughed like a madman. "Heck no! He probably has something else in mind, like helping his  slaves or whatever."

Ane growled at the word "slaves", these Zombies were real jerks. Hershel just gave a worried look, hoping that what he was thinking wasn't the truth.

"I supposed so." The Zombie said while smiling. "They'll follow every command that Plant makes don't they?" He asked. The other Zombie- who was a Camo Ranger- laughed. "I guess, but I think that they take commands from that Crazy guy." He said. "Ha, there are times where I feel sorry for them, mindless slaves serving that human." He said in the most insulting way possible.

"Oh I'll show you who the mindless slave is!" It was confirmed, Ane was officially ticked. But luckily was stopped by Hershel.

"W-we can leave if you like!" Hershel said, trying to calm the Chomper down. "We have enough information to know what they're doing."

The Chomper, once again, sighed, knowing that what the Toxic Peashooter was saying was right.

"Fine, but when I find these two Zombies I'll not just eat them, I'll rip them to shreds!" Hershel gasped in shock, that was the most hostile thing that he ever heard from a Plant, but he decided to shrug it off. "Then let's go!"

They went in the opposite direction they went before, while always being as quiet too. But Hershel could easily tell that the Chomper was pissed, really pissed, he could probably feel the steam that the Zombie eating Plant was currently making from a mile away.

Once they finally got out, both of them ran like cheetahs chasing it's meal, with Hershel being the faster one due to his Hyper ability but his glasses fell, once again.

All the Plants who were at garden just stared at the two currently running Plants, they most likely thought they have seen ghosts or something.

But unfortunately, the match has ended before they could reach Sarah's sniping area, the last thing they saw was her looking up, to what supposed to be a Peashooter, _wait..._

But soon, all of the Plants were teleported back to the Lawn. But once they were immediately teleported back, Ane ran out of his room to reach Sarah's room.

"Peater, I have something to say." This sentence which seemed to be coming from a Agent Pea completely stopped Ane from his tracks halfway to his journey to his friend's room.

"What is it?" Peater asked, scared to what's to come.

"I am sorry to say...that your brother is dead."

 **A/N OMG, WHAT A CLIFFHANGER! Wow, I'm amazed that I can actually write this much, seriously, 2,532 words...wow. Anyways, I think this is enough to fulfil all you guys desires. By the way, the next chapter is where things get 50% REAL! Ps. You guys are the ones who make me want to update this story, so you all can review or fav or follow or whatever! :P even a "hi!" Works! XD anyways, ThePeaWithGoggles out!**


	7. Chap 6: Quarrels and Friendships

**A/N hey guys! ThePeaWithGoggles here! :) and welcome to chapter 6 of I'll Fight 'Till The End which I had to rewrite due to my clumsiness. Anyways, school has started once again! So updates will come on Friday-Sunday! :) because school is getting harder, especially when your learning two languages at once. One of them being very hard to understand/learn. The last chapter was pretty eventful wasn't it? For those who actually skips the chapters I won't say it. So, this chapter will be full of sad stuff because I feel like it. :P I'm actually writing this in the middle of the night, so typos might be here and there, so anyways, enjoy! :) rated T for minor cursing..I guess. XD**

* * *

What was he thinking? Nothing, nothing at all, unless you count his constant sobbing.

It has been three days since the death of his older brother, and yet, he couldn't even say goodbye one last time, he hasn't even seen him for nine months.

 _Why?...why did it had to be him?_

Death was something he never really thought about, since he preferred to be enjoying his life than thinking pessimistic thoughts, but, look what he's doing right now.

Both Potted and Advanced Plants were all in grief, their former leader has met his sweet but sudden death, they all have gave their prayers about a day ago, and they all moved on, continuing their life protecting Suburbia.

He was the only one lying down on his bed, his face tainted red due to all the crying and sobbing, basically, he was a wreck. He has been like this for over three days now, and no one dared to interrupt him, until a knock on the door was heard.

 _"Peater?"_

Finally, after three days of not hearing a single voice, not even from his own, it felt like speech was something foreign to him now. It took a good fifteen seconds before the Peashooter could even form words.

"Y-yes?" He finally asked, earning a sigh of relief from the other side of the door.

"I-it's me...Icee."

He hasn't heard that name in three days either. "C-come in!"

The door finally was opened after three days of not being touched at all. Revealing a Ice Pea, she forced herself a smile, trying to cheer her younger brother up, but the Peashooter only stared at her with a blank expression, his face dry as heck from all the crying.

"I thought you were dead or something." Icee said jokily. But only made the Peashooter tear up even more, but he was trying to hold his tears from pouring down from his brown eyes.

He took out a globe from one of his shelves, it was a present sent from his brother when he was out of the country. It was like any other globe, except it had a small note attached to it.

"Are you okay, Peater? You haven't had any activity at all past these three days..." She asked, but Peater glared at her in a intimidating way, which slightly scarred the older sister.

"Why the hell would I be okay?" He asked, making his voice deeper, even to the point it seemed like he was threatening the Ice Peashooter, which he might be actually he doing.

"Our brother just died, and I'm sad as a depressed human, and look at you! You look like you don't even give a crap that your twin, our sibling just passed away in another country, and we didn't even get to see him since he left!" His tone became to the point of yelling, but he was holding back, but the Ice Pea could tell he was getting angry.

"Of course I'm sad!" She retorted. "It's just...these things happen, and we have to move on." Once she saw the expression that was printed on Peater's face, she knew she just made the wrong call.

"WHAT?! This is something serious! You can't just shrug it off like it ain't no big deal! I'm never gonna move on and I never will!" He yelled, but not on the top of his lungs, but it was getting to it, he put back the globe where it used to be, thinking that he might accidentally break it.

"You'll have to!" Icee retorted once more. "You can't live like this forever!"

"AND YOU CAN'T SHRUG IT OFF FOREVER EITHER!" The Peashooter finally yelled at the top of his lungs, earning a loud gasp from the Ice Pea.

"I..." She looked down, ashamed. What Peater said was true. Like Peater, she too was in grief, all of them were. But she knew how emotional her younger bother could get, but she decided not to truly get on his bad side. She shook her head to herself, looking at Peater straight in the eyes, blue meeting brown.

"I have something to tell you, which is the whole point of me coming here." The Peashooter raised an eyebrow in response.

"I'm going to the place where Kendrick was, using my plane of course."

It felt like eternity before the Peashooter responded, but just from his expression, she knew what he was going to say.

"W-what? You want to freaking die like him?!" He was furious as he slammed his arms on his room's desk.

"N-no!" The female Plant responded nearly immediately. "I'm only sending cargo over, I do this all the time, it will only take a week!"

"A WEEK?!" He shouted, the Plants who were near his room could easily hear him, they were either shocked, or completely caught off guard, this was the first time they actually heard them quarrel for once.

"What's wrong with a week? It's just seven days, heck, it might be even shorter!" She said with a smile. Peater, on the other hand, rolled his eyes and sighed a few moments later.

"Fine." He replied flatly. "Don't do anything stupid, I don't want another family member to die too."

The Ice Pea's smile widened. "Haha..of course I won't, what I'm worried about is _your_ safety, so stay safe, see ya in week!" She said waving the Peashooter goodbye. Peater could only force a smile, but he was a little happy, for some reason.

The Plants who were listening to their conversation heard the creaking sounds of the door, they swiftly ran to their original locations, continuing their daily life.

They all returned to their original places just in time as the Ice Pea opened the door, getting ready to go on the plane, leaving the Peashooter in isolation once again.

He sighed loudly, he also got up from his bed, slowing walking out of his room, he needed to get back to work, immediately.

 **A/N oh hey! I'm sorry for not adding a lot of verbs and expressions for the first part of chapter 6, I was more focused on the dialog or whatever they are called. XD So, onwards to the other part of chapter 6!**

* * *

It struck them hard, the sudden death of Kendrick, all four of them looked up to the Fire Pea **(yuppers, he's a Fire Pea)**. He was kind, brave and considerate, which is what a leader should be.

The four Plants were in Ane's room. The match for today has already ended, all of them were silent, the only sound at could be heard were the creaks and murmurs from the room the opposite side of the Chomper's room. They where either exchanging glances or just plain sitting there, Hershel even forgot why they were even in Ane's residence.

"So, are we just gonna sit here and mourn Kendrick's death?" A voice finally broke silence, which came from Sarah.

Ane however, sighed. While Hershel and Mystic exchanged glances. "We're not. We haven't warn the other Plants about the Zombies' plan and that back stabbing Peashooter." The Chomper clarified.

The other three Plants all agreed on the Zombie part, but Sarah gave him a worried expression.

"I don't think we should let out the secret about Peater, well now at least." She said as she stood up, looking at the Chomper.

"What do you mean? We got to warn them about our "leader" sooner or later." The Chomper replied, his teeth glinted under the sunlight that came from the window.

"Have you seen any activity from him?" The Mystic Flower spoke up, earning the attention from all three of them as they looked at her. "He has been in his room for the past three days, give him a rest, he's been trough a lot."

The Cactus and The Toxic Pea both nodded at the same time. The Chomper seemed to be thinking, but the the other three it looked like he suddenly went numb, but were stand corrected as the Chomper nodded.

"I guess so. But we still got to warn them." He said. "It's been three days since we saw the time machine, they might have finished building it, and they might be waiting for the right time."

The Cactus nodded, moments later the other two nodded as well. The remaining two Plants got up from their seats.

The Chomper smiled, but it faded moments later. "Are you guys really willing to help me?" The other three Plants looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" The Cactus asked as she looked at the Chomper.

Ane sighed. "It's just...this is rather dangerous, I mean...we got to deal with a machine that will rewind time...and that rests on our roots, this is something that no other Plant have done, you guys can stop helping me if you don't want to get hurt..." He looked down, but Sarah and the other just smiled with a slight laugh.

"Why would we stop assisting you?" The Cactus said with a smile, which made the Chomper look up once again, looking at all his friends that he made throughout the month.

"Hey, don't be sad!" Mysitc said with a wide grin. "We will all go through this, together!" She wrapped her arms around the other three Plants, forming a wide straight line of Plants.

"You hear me you three go getters?" She asked, Hershel and Sarah laughed in response, but Ane was being squeezed, he was in a very uncomfortable position to talk or even move right now.

"Then you have your answer Ane!" The Mystic Flower said once more, all three of the Chomper's comrades had a large grin printed on their faces. "We'll do this together!"

The Chomper finally has enough space as the grip from the Mystic Flwoer loosened, he too smiled a toothy grin.

"Thanks guys."

 **A/N and done! I'm very sorry for not updating for a week, but as I said before school started once again, I think I'll leave that little announcement about my very clumsy self accidentally deleted this chapter, because there's no need for deleting it! :P nor is there a need to keep it either...uhh, I'll still keep it, extra words y'know! As I said before, I'm writing this in the middle of the night, there probably are a few of typos here and there, sorry! :-:' ThePeaWithGoggles out!~ PS. I added summaries for my upcoming stories in my profile, you should check it out. ;)**

 **EDIT: got some typos fixed here and there.**


	8. Chap 7: Playing the offensive game

**A/N hey guys! Welcome to chapter..uh 7 of I'll Fight 'Till The End! I uploaded another story for you all! It's technically me trying to learn how to make a romance story through self learning and inspiration from other romance fics! You can check it out if you like. But I'll update that story slower. (It's kinda gone now. XD I accidentally deleted it.) So anyways, the last chapter was more of a filler, so this chapter will be eventful or even more eventful than the chapter 5! Things might get real as this chapter starts to unfold, why do I sound so unsure? Well because I change things up a bit every time I write a chapter, so even I don't know how this'll end, so...enjoy! :)...this might be rated T..but it might still be at K.**

* * *

This was it, the final frontier.

Even though it sounded like the Chomper was pushing it with the name, but it was true.

All of the hard work that was put into this for thee weeks will finally be worth it. None of the four Plants knew what was gonna happen if they failed, but if they worked together they could prevail.

All of the others Plants who were joining them in this match were oblivious to what's to come. The four Plants decided that it was best to keep it a secret, as they might freak out, loosing their focus, which will make Zomboss' ordeal of taking over Suburbia a reality, with or without a time machine.

It was ten minutes until two. Hershel could feel his heart racing as he breathed in and out anxiously. While Sarah was idly staring at the clock. While Ane and Mystic were sitting on the Chomper's bed.

The Mystic Flower turned her head, looking at the Chomper directly.

"So..here we are, right Ane?" She asked, a small smile on her face. It took a while for the Chomper to reply.

"Yeah...I guess." He simply said. He glanced at the Mystic Flower before taking his attention to Sarah, who was still blankly staring at the clock.

"So, you know her the longest out of us?" The Flower asked once more. Ane nodded, a small toothy smile on his face. "Yep."

"So...do you care for her?" She asked a rather uncomfortable question. A smirk on her face. The Chomper could feel his face getting hotter, he wasn't sure if he was blushing, but he was sure that the Mystic Flower could tell that he was having butterflies in his stomach.

"What do you mean?" He tried to avoid that question as much a possible. "I mean, I care for all of you! You know, friends care for each other!" He tried to make his voice as quiet as possible, making only the Mystic Flower who stood in front of him the only one who can hear him.

Mystic let out a snicker. "If you say so~" she gave the Chomper an uneasy feeling, but he shrugged it off. The rest of the waiting was left in silence, until a certain Cactus spoke up, breaking the somewhat awkward silence.

"It's time." The clock has struck two. The four Plants got off from their seats, and quickly ran to the portal.

* * *

 **A/N prospectives will switch between Peater and the gang, So expect this to be a pretty long chapter, I'm also listening to epic songs while writing this, so I'm pumped! XD on with the story! You'll know when it's in Peater's or the gang's prospectives. :)**

It has already been nearly a week after his brother's death, he couldn't stop crying, but he has lighten up a bit. Everyday after his brother's death, he will always just stare at a family photo after the battle against the Zombies had already transpired. But today was the last.

He could only think of what's to come. Should he really do this? Risking everything just to rewind time. But if he did prevail everything will be better. For both the Plants and Zombies. If they kept fighting like this the war would never end. Plus, everyone that died would be back once again. Even his parents could be brought back if he used the machine correctly.

The clock chimed, it was two o'clock. He got up from his bed. Carrying a bag of sorts, using his hyper ability to get to the portal.

Once he got there. He saw that his comrades for the match today were already here, this was probably the last time he'll see the Plants like this, they'll be back to their original selves.

He let out a soft laugh, remembering the time when he was craving to be one of the advanced Plants, sure he got what he wished for, but he was slightly regretting it now.

He once again, saw the Chomper and his little friends at the right of the portal. While Chomp was at the middle, chatting with what seemed to be a Shadow Flower.

Icee was still back at the other country, he was getting worried, but that was normal, he always got worried when it comes to his family. But what his sister said, she won't get in any trouble, right?

The portal was activated, the Plants started to go in one by one. He hesitated for a bit. He already told that the Plants would go to a unfamiliar location, which was extremely close to the Zombies' main base. He was concerned about his fellow Plants, but they've been fighting them far too long, and it was time to up their level, by playing the offensive game for the first time.

He sighed as he watched the Plants walking into the portal before walking in it himself.

* * *

 _Prospectives changed!_

The four Plants found themselves in a unfamiliar territory. It was the Zombies' main base.

It felt strange really, none of the Plants ever played the offensive game, as that was more of the Zombies' thing, but they're doing this together.

The sky was Crimson red, which frightened Hershel as he held Mystic's hand, who unlike the Toxic Peashooter, seemed to take a interest in this new colour.

What stood in front of the group of Plants, was the Zombies' base. The other Plants have already started to walk towards the base quickly but with strategy.

They too started to take action, there seemed to be a few Zombies here and there guarding the area, but luckily they weren't the advanced ones.

The team of sixteen Plants killed the Zombies with ease, they're dead corpses slowly disappearing into the reddish soil.

Ane chomped and ate all the Zombies he could get his roots on, even he had already ate over ten Zombies, he wasn't full, not a single bit.

Hershel was at the most front along with the other Peashooters, killing every Zombie that got in his way, letting the Plants behind him to push onward.

Mystic was running all over the place, checking if any of her fellow comrades needed any healing, even with all the running, she didn't really feel tired, yet.

Sarah on the other hand, was rather hesitate to act offensive, she wasn't structured to be like that. Ane noticed her behaviour, he walked up to the Cactus, a curious expression in his face.

"Why haven't you move yet?" He asked, glancing at the Plants who were battling the Zombies, getting closer to their base.

"I...I'm not a Plant that can play the offensive game." She replied, a concerned clouded her face. "I'm a sniper, I can't fight them at close range."

The Chomper could only smile in response, he let out one of his vines that was attached to his stem. "Hold my vine, I'll help you." The Cactus blushed a dark green as she used her right hand to hold the Chomper's vine, holding a firm grip.

"I can't hold you like this for the entire match, as I need to kill the Zombies, so can you kill the ones that aren't in my range?" He asked once more, his smile still on his face.

The Cactus knew she was probably blushing even darker now, but decided to ignore that. "Sure! We're all in this together." She smiled, Ane's smile widen.

The Chomper started to run, the Cactus couldn't keep up at first, but started to pick up pace.

* * *

 _Prospectives changed!_

Peater was already in the base, he used his hyper ability to avoid the Zombies who were guarding the large area. The time machine was deep in the heart of the base, which was quite far away from his current area.

The Zombies seemed to haven't take notice that the Plants have arrived to their base, as the siren hasn't rung, and the Zombies seemed to haven't acknowledged that he or the Plants were here, which made the Peashooter sigh in relief.

Once he arrived at the machine's area, he was greeted with bundles of zombies, and his requested machine fully built and ready for action.

"I see you've arrived." A Zombie abruptly said, making the Peashooter turn around. The source of the voice was from no other than Zomboss."The machine is fully functional, it is ready."

"Good" the Peashooter simply replied. He unfolded his hands as he was given a cube of sorts from Zomboss. He looked at it curiously. "What is this for?"

"Your demise." The Zombie replied, a psychotic grin in his face. The Peashooter's face widen.

The cube swiftly turned into a trap, trapping the Peashooter. He tried to break out, but resulted in him being electrified, he yelled in pain, the leader of the Zombies' crazed smile widen.

"You shouldn't do that." He simply said as he folded his arms to his back. "Or that'll happen to you." He looked around, soon gesturing at a Zombie, who saluted. Walking up to the time machine, whispering to another Zombie, who soon activated the time machine.

"It's rather disappointing that it has to charge up before use." The mad scientist said. "But what I'm most disappointed with is how gullible your are." He mocked as he turned around, his torn lab coat flowed as he did so.

The Peashooter could only watch as the Zombie continued to mock him. Calling him a failure and quite a few unflattering names. It was true, how could he be so stupid? He was so concentrated on using the time machine to bring back his loved ones he couldn't see what the Zombie truly was planning. He face started to get wet as tears stared to pour down, after so much crying he couldn't believe that there were more to spare.

Zomboss could only watch him in satisfaction, he somewhat enjoyed watching a Plant like him like this, the so called "leader" was supposed to be at the front lines, leading his army, but this Peashooter who was crumbling before him in a cage did the exact opposite.

"Commander! The machine is at fifty percent!" A Super Commando said as he saluted to his supreme. "And sir, sixteen Plants are near the base, but we're acting as if we haven't acknowledge they were here, we're planning a wipe out now."

The leader of the Zombies smiled. "Good, keep them like that." The Super Commando saluted before leaving his supreme's presence.

He turned around once more, looking directly at the Peashooter, a wicked smile on his face.

"You brought some of your friends here too? Well too bad, their lives will be demolished along with your's once the tide of the battle goes in our favour." He said. The Peashooter could only softly growl. "Anyways, I must take my leave, it wasn't a pleasure working with you." He left as he walked away. Leaving the Peashooter who could only watch as was used to be his ordeal turn into a nightmare.

* * *

 _Prospectives changed!_

It has been well over an hour after they came here, and it seemed that the portal wouldn't bring them back until they captured the base, which is taking eternity.

More and more Zombies started to spawn, even though they were the normal ones, they started to get tired, they couldn't push toward anymore, but the four Plants still pushed.

They found a way to get in, avoiding as much Zombies as possible, but the instinct of Ane did otherwise, luckily they stopped him from running into a room full of those undead corpses, barely.

Even though there main goal is to capture the Zombies' base, they decided to find the time machine. They seemed to move it here, since Ane couldn't find it at the area where he first found it.

The Cactus no longer needed the aid of the Chomper, since she started to get used to being on offensive.

Hershel and Ane were leading the group, while Mystic and Sarah were close behind.

"Wait!" Ane exclaimed. Getting the attention from the other three Plants, the Chomper noticed a bright light appearing from the end of the hallway.

They proceed to walk faster, but still being as stealthy as possible. They all gasped in shock, what stood before them was the time machine, ready for use.

"It's only at ninety percent!" Mystic exclaimed, pointing at a screen, showing what the Mystic Flower just said.

"Good, we still have time." Sarah said. "We have to deactivate it before it gets to one hundred percent." The other three Plants nodded.

The four Plants crouched under a table as they walked at the corners of the large room, they watched as the different kind of Zombies walked around the gigantic room.

"Hey did you see that?" A Zombie who was dangerously close to them abruptly said. "See what?" Another Zombie asked.

"I saw a leaf." The other Zombie raised an eyebrow. "I think you've been fighting them for too long."

The Plants' eyes widen. They all looked at Hershel, who gave them a curious look, but disappeared once he saw that his lead could be seen. He quickly let it out of the Zombies seeable range.

"But I remember that I saw it, see!...never mind." The Zombie sighed, earning a soft snicker from the other Zombie who was staring next to him.

All four of them sighed in relief. Ane gave him the look. "Please don't ever do that again, I don't want to risk you guys getting caught."

Sarah only smiled. "Hey, we already told you not to worry, we'll do everything we can to help, anyways, let's continue." The Chomper nodded, continuing to walk past the Zombies.

Once they finally reached where the back of the machine was, they noticed a Scientist adding a few touches to the machine, boosting it's power.

"I'll deal with him, you guys deactivate the machine, got it?" The other three Plants nodded.

The Chomper got out from his crouching position, his friends doing the same. He started to walk towards the Scientist, the other three right behind him.

As he got he closer, he opened his mouth, his purple drool started to pour down.

Nom!

Within seconds, the scientist was gobbled up, as he disgusted his food, he gestured at the Plants then at the machine. They nodded.

 _"I see you~"_

The three Plants gasped as the Chomper was grabbed by a large robotic hand.

"Ane!" Sarah exclaimed as he watched her friend being pulled by the hand.

In a matter of seconds, he was face to face with a smaller version of the Zombot the Plants fought years ago, with the leader of the Zombies on it's head.

"So _your_ the Chomper that everybody has been talking about?" He scoffed, a craze grin on his face.

If the Chomper had eyes he definitely be glaring at the mad scientist. He collected some of his saliva, then spitted it at Zomboss' face, but unfortunately his entire face wasn't covered by the Chomper's purple goo.

He growled as he wiped out the saliva before gritting his teeth. "Well aren't you just someone whose great at parties." The maniac said, sarcasm coating his voice.

"Anyways, I think you have already seen my most magnificent creation yet!" The Zombie said with joy as he made the robot's right hand point at the large machine.

"So, tell me about yourself before you'll die along with your friends." The Chomper looked down, he saw that his best friends were tied up with ropes, he snarled.

"Oh don't be so angry!" The Zombie said humorously. "At least you get to say good bye to them."

"Sir!" A Zombie exclaimed from below, making the Zombot crouch so the mad man could hear him clearly.

"It is ready." Zomboss smiled in response. "Let's get it started, shall we?" He looked at the Chomper once more. "Any last words?" Ane only growled.

"Fine, let the fun begin!"

 **A/N OH MY GOD, this chapter surpassed chapter 5 in both words and ( maybe ) awesomeness! Haha, so here we are! we're at the last few chapters!...yeah, I know this is a rather short story but I'm not someone who likes making very long ones with over 50,000 words. Haha yeah, but I hope once I write the sequel it will be longer, so anyways, ThePeaWithGoggles out! :) there's probably a few typos here and there, forgive me! :( edit: fixed a few things here and there.**


	9. Chap 8: A talk between enemies

**A/N chapter 8? Chapter 8. Welcome to I'll Fight 'Till The End once again! Last chapter was probably the most eventful thing that I have written in a long time. And I feel pretty happy about it! I'm listening to music once again, and you see how that ended up last time. And erm...this might just be the last two chapters of this story, and I might write a epilogue, but it will be rather short if I decide to write it, so anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

All four Plants gasped as the Zombies activated the time machine. Purple and neon electricity started to surround it, and soon the portal to the past was activated. The decaying creature laughed manically, a large grin on his face.

"This is the end of the line, Ane." He scolded as he pressed buttons on the Zombot's head, making it move towards the time machine.

"But." The Zombie said before making the robot take any more steps. "As a effort for trying to stop me, I'll let you go on a ride with me, and see you precious and filthy gardens turn to dust, as they are transformed into a Zombie filled paradise!"

The Plants below gasped in shock once more, while the Chomper only growled. Zomboss, however, was not pleased with the Venus flytrap's response.

"Look, Chomper." He said as he narrowed his eyes in a threatening way. "I never ever give this kind of opportunity to _any_ of your kind, I'm giving you another three minutes of life yet you don't accept it? What a stubborn Plant you are, Conel." The Chomper couldn't help but gasp. "W-wait, you know my family name?"

The Leader of the Undead let out a snicker. "Of course I do, I do want to know about my enemies, right?" The Zombie laughed softly. "In fact, I know your little friends' family names as well. But, we're not here to talk about names, ain't that right Ane?" The mad scientist looked at the four Plants below who were to still tied by ropes, a hopeless expression printed in their faces.

"You may want to say your goodbyes Ane, especially to that Cactus." The Cactus who was mentioned blushed a dark green, but she hid it, at least tried to.

The Chomper was at a lost for words. For the past three weeks they've been trying to figure out what the Zombies have been planning, they found out about Peater's secret so called "savior", and they constructed a brilliant plan, well not very brilliant but at least pretty good for a bunch of sentient Plants.

"Well?" The Zombie snapped him from his thoughts. "I don't have all day." The Chomper sighed before taking a deep breath before taking his attention towards his friends below.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Ane said with a grim expression. "It would be probably best if we didn't even meet, I'm very sorry for pulling you guys into this mess."

The four Plants below smiled, which surprised the Chomper above them. "It's okay!" Mystic replied, a small smile in her face. "We had the most fun we ever had and will ever get!"

"It was a pleasure working with you, Ane." Hershel said right after the Mystic Flower spoke. "To be honest, I had TONS of fun with you."

It was Sarah's turn to speak up. But not even a single word came out from her mouth, she could only force a smile, tears threatening to pour down from her face.

"That's enough with the touchy sentences." Zomboss budged into the short conversation. "It nearly made me barf. Now, let us proceed, shall we?"

The Leader gestured at a Zombie who was close to the time machine, he saluted before running to the back of the said machine.

"Set it approximately to twenty five years ago, where this pitiful war started." The Zombies frowned just by thinking about it. "Ugh, humans. They always get in my way." His frown quickly disappeared.

"However, that's finally going to change."

Sounds could be heard as the Zombie who was assigned to adjust the time machine was finished. The Zombot that the maniac was controlling started to move, heading straight towards to machine, bringing Ane with them.

"ANE!" The Cactus below the Zombot's feet cried. "Try to bite through the metal!"

The Chomper who was still within the grasp of the large robot's had gritted his teeth. "I-I can't! I've already tried!"

The four Plants could only watch in horror as the Chomper was dragged along with the robot. But just as they were about to enter, the systems malfunctioned and wee forcefully turned off.

"What the brainz?!" The Zombie yelled who was just about to go in his greatest creation, the Chomper on the other hand sighed in relief.

"Commander!" A Zombie abruptly said from bellow the robot's feet. "Someone has destroyed the activators!" Swear poured down from the lower class Zombie.

"WHAT?! Who in the world of brainz did that?!" The Zombie yelled in anger. He was so close to achieving his scheme.

"I think you now know the answer." A new voice spoke out, earning gasps from both Plants and Zombies.

"Peater?!" Ane asked in disbelief, was he really seeing what he is seeing?

"That's right." The Peashooter weakly smiled. He was covered in bruises, and he had a black eye. He must've took quite the beating.

The Leader of the Zombies snarled. "Oh those good for nothing idiots!" He glared at the beaten up Peashooter in front of him, who smirked.

"You thought I would give up that easily? I might've took quite the beating, but I'm still growing strong!" He shot the death glare at his rival. "And I'm here to finish what I started."

Moments later, the Peashooter jolted towards the robot. Before the Leader could even react, the Peashooter was already in front of him.

"Look, Zomboss." The Peashooter said as he glared at him, a glare that could melt through metal. "I may look like a weakling, but inside, I'm as tough as your machinery can get." He jumped off the ledge that was between the two beings.

"I, as the leader of the Plants, do my best or help my fellow comrades-"

"Duck!" Ane exclaimed. A laser of sorts was shot through the air, luckily the Peashooter reacted fast, quickly dodging the upcoming projectile.

The Peashooter turned around, the source of the sudden projectile appeared to be a Scientist, his hands holding a firm grip on the gun.

Moments later, all of the Zombies who were in the large room were armed with their guns, which frighten the six Plants.

Zomboss smirked as he pressed the button. "But are you stronger than dozens of my soldiers?"

As soon as he spoke. Foot soldiers rocketed their way onto the Zombot's head, they all crouched, getting ready for the final blow.

But Peater had a quick reaction. As soon as the rockets were released he quickly dodged. Hitting the metal they were standing on, but unfortunately not a single dent could be seen.

The Peashooter taunted at his enemies. Earning a growl from a few of them. They loaded their guns as they started to shoot.

"Get him!" Zomboss yelled as he pointed at the Peashooter, but his finger soon turned towards a Scientist.

"You! Scientist, fix the machine!" The scientist nodded. Darting towards the the back of said invention.

While the fight between the Zombies and Peater transpired. The grip that kept Ane from moving started to loosen. Moments later, he was released from the tight space. Making a loud thud as he hit the ground.

"Guys!" The Chomper exclaimed as he dashed towards the four Plants who were tied up by ropes.

As he stared to bite through the ropes, Hershel spoke out. "Oh thank god! I've been sitting here for like 20 minutes! I need to move!" Sarah's eyes widen. "That's some unusual behaviour from you." The Mystic Sunflower nodded, knowing that this happens sometimes.

The Toxic Pea sighed. "I get impatient, y'know."

Once the Chomper was finished biting through the ropes, the three Plants immediately got up. Mystic stretched a bit before speaking. "I glad that's done, my back was starting to hurt." Hershel nodded in agreement.

"Okay guys, we need to think of a plan." The Chomper who stood in front of them said. "Since Peater is currently battling the Zombies, we need to destroy the time machine before he gets exhausted-"

"Do you forgive him?" Sarah asked, budging into Ane's sentence. The Chomper hesitated. Has he forgiven him? Even though he currently was helping them at the moment, he was the reason why this even happened.

"I'll forgive him when he makes up for his little scheme." That was the sentence the Chomper decided to reply with, hoping that this won't turn into a argument.

"Fine. I somewhat forgive him." The Cactus said in response. "But, like you said. We should help him, whether we like it or not."

The other three Plants nodded.

The Chomper showed off his toothy grin once more. "Let's get to work."

 **A/N and done! This chapter is more speech than verbs...I guess that was okay. :/ but anyways, here comes the final fight! The next chapter might come Before next week's weekend, because next week we'll finally have a vacation from school. Yay. ThePeaWithGoggles out! So sorry if there's any typos of sorts. Xc**


	10. Chap 9: The Final Battle

**A/N welcome to chapter 9 of I'll Fight 'Till The End! So erm..what was I thinking again? Oh yeah! This story will probably end this-next chapter, and maybe a possible epilogue. I have not guaranteed though, so uhh...let's just get on with the chapter! :D (I saw a GW pic on deviantart, wow, it made me sad. It's a drawing of what happens after the war is over..like wow, that was a great picture.) It gave me some ideas for the sequel... :) anyways, just enjoy this chapter for now!**

* * *

 ** _Prospectives will switch between Peater and the gang once again, not as much as chapter 7 though._**

The gang of Foot Soldiers took chase, using their rockets as assistance to catch up to the Peashooter as he used his Hyper ability.

The Peashooter looked behind him, there were about 7 Foot Soldiers currently chasing him around the gigantic room. He shoot a few peas before looking in front of him again, hoping that it the peas ended up hitting one of the Zombies, unfortunately, it didn't. As the peas made contact with the cold and hard metal below.

Once he no longer could keep running at this speed. Using the assistance of the no longer moving Zombot. He jumped on a pipe that was connected to to ceiling. And began to shoot a barrage of peas. Luckily, he ended up killing about 2 Zombies, but the remaining 5 were still remaining.

All 5 of them started to shoot at once, yellow pellets flew through the air. A few of them shot the already injured Peashooter, making him snarl.

His health was already critical. If he got shot more than he can handle, today was going to be the last time he ever opened his eyes.

The Peashooter jumped from his original spot, making a loud thud as he hit the ground, the Zombies swiftly followed.

The Peashooter could hear beeping sounds coming from behind him, he quickly starting to gain momentum, he dodged the upcoming ZPGs, barely.

As the Peashooter's fight with the Zombies transpired. Zomboss retreated to another room without any of the Plants noticing. He currently was in a room filled with controls for the time machine, he could easily see what was happening in the room where the fight was transpiring.

"If I can't go in the time machine without getting killed, I'll just manually do this." He smiled, getting wider by the second. He pressed a few levers and buttons, starting a 10 minute countdown.

A alarm started, alerting all Zombies and Plants in the area. They gasped in shock, leaving the area immediately.

But most of them, however, stayed. Attacking all of the 5 Plants, preventing them from stopping their ultimate scheme.

The Peashooter growled, the 5 Zombies who attacked them didn't retreat from the room they currently in. The Peashooter knew that they weren't giving up yet.

The Peashooter could finally activate his hyper ability. As he started to run and jump once more, he shooted another barrage of peas at the horde of the undead, damaging them greatly in the process, but not enough to kill them.

One of the Foot Soldiers grabbed a toxic canister from one of his pockets in his shirt. As he threw it, purple gas started to appear.

The Zombies were unaffected by the purple gas, but unlike them, the Peashooter started to take damage, along with the inability to run or walk as fast.

The Zombies used this to their advantage, but fortunately, they still couldn't use their ZPGs yet, but they could still shoot.

Another barrage of bullets were shot at the bruised Peashooter, but not enough to take him down.

As the gas subsided, the Peashooter got the heck out of there, the pellets shot from the Foot Soldiers hit the ground instead of his flesh.

The Peashooter quickly ran to a cover to replenish his health, having at least half health was better than having less than 10%. Once he got half of his health back, he quickly got out as he ran up to them, he shot out a Bean Bomb from behind, luckily killing 3 of them. _That's 2 more to go._

* * *

 _Prospectives changed!_

As the fight between Peater and the remaining Foot Soldiers transpired. Hershel and Mystic were fending off the Zombies while Ane and Sarah vanquished the Scientist who originally was behind the machine. Moments later they worked their way through the time machine. The countdown getting closer and closer to the end.

"What do you think disable's the machine?" Sarah asked, holding up more cables than the Chomper could count. "How should I know?" He replied. As the Cactus tried to cut the right wires. The Chomper decided to do another tactic.

"Do you think I could bite through the metal?" The Chomper asked as he walked to the front of the machine. The Cactus couldn't give a exact answer. "Maybe, but don't get yourself electrified!"

The Chomper started to bite, his teeth sinking through the metal. He could barely make dents, but repeating the same action over and over, did some damage, at least it was better than Sarah's tactic.

As the two Plants tried their best to dismantle the machine. The Remaining two Plants fought their way through the Zombie horde, killing Zombie by Zombie who dared to get close to the Chomper and the Cactus.

Hershel, using his toxic aura, ran trough the bundles of Zombies, killing them even without even shooting a single pea. While Mystic, using her ability to charge her projectile, blast through the Zombies, dealing enough damage the Toxic Peashooter to easily finish them up.

But soon, advanced Zombies started to appear instead of the Browncoats, the Toxic Pea could no longer use his aura to tone down the horde.

"I guess I gotta use the traditional way." He sighed. Adjusting his nerd glasses. He ran up to his flower companion.

"The Elite Zombies are appearing more, Mystic. " he said to the Mystic Flower, raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" But as soon as she said that. Sounds of different kinds of guns could be heard, alerting the duo, the Mystic Flower's eyes widen. "Oh, poop."

As the Zombies begin to shoot, the Toxic Peashooter went in front of the Mystic Flower, taking the shots that was supposed to be aimed at the flower. She quickly healed him up once his health started to decrease.

"What are you doing, Heshel!? You can't just go up in front of me like that!" She yelled at him, the Toxic Peashooter on the other hand, smiled. "That doesn't mean I can't protect you." The sentence made the flower blushed a bit, but she shrugged it off soon after.

"If you put it that way, I'll be the same to you as well!"

As the Zombies continue to advanced towards the duo, both of them were close to passing out, but luckily Mystic was a Sunflower. They fought the Zombies who were on the ground while Peater fended off the Foot Soldiers who wanted to get to high ground.

But the Peashooter missed one, a Camo Ranger. Who had his eyes on one of the Plants. He slowly started to crouch, hoping that he didn't catch the Peashooter's attention. He pressed a button on his rocket launcher as he started to aim, the ZPG getting ready to shoot.

"Getting any luck there?" The Chomper asked, even though he got his way through the metal, it didn't seemed to affect the machine at all. "This thing is a bit too hard to bite through."

"Nope." The Sarah on the other side of the machine replied, still figuring out which wire was which.

"ANE!" Hershel exclaimed, making the Chomper turn around. Coming face to face with an upcoming ZPG.

"OH S-"before he could finish his sentence, he was hit hard by the ZPG, knocking him out.

The Peashooter on the other side of room gasped at the sight, he looked around, finally noticing the Camo Ranger who just barraged his fallen comrade with those darn ZPGs.

"Y-YOU!" He yelled, running to the Camo Ranger, who couldn't react in time, ended up getting killed a few seconds later.

Having avenged his Plant friend, he could only hoped that he could be revived in time, if he wasn't..

Yellow pellets were shot at him, snapping him from his thoughts, hoping that the Chomper could get revived in time, he took chase, running at the Foot Soldier who just shot him.

Sarah heard the haunting screams of her best friend, but the countdown was at its last seconds, and she finally found the right wire.

"SARAH!" Mystic exclaimed. "W-we can't revive him! we're getting blocked by the Zombies!" She said.

"You have to revive him!" Hershel said. "Or he'll be gone forever!" Countdown was at the last 20 seconds.

Sweat started to pour down from the Cactus, should she save her friend? Or save everybody else? She knew one thing, is that she could only choose one.

 **A/N and done! Yay! Lots of verbs for this chapter! yay! Things are really heating up! I'm so excited to write the next chapter! ThePeaWithGoggles out! I apologise if there's any typos of sorts!**


	11. Chap 10: The End?

**A/N welcome to the final chapter of I'll Fight To The End! :D I'm updating this fast because I want to get this finished and get a chance to update my other story, which hasn't been updated for a week already. Since I'm writing this pretty fast, they'll be a lot of typos, so if you find any don't be shy to tell me! :)**

* * *

"SARAH! ANE ONLY HAS 6 SECONDS LEFT!" Mystic exclaimed, before getting hit by an All Star, but the Toxic Peashooter finished him off.

"B-but I can do this!" Sarah replied. Trying to rip the wire, but there weren't any difference even after see pulled it. She glanced at the unconscious Chomper in front of her, she gritted her teeth.

 _"Countdown at it's final 10 seconds."_ A voice echoed through the room. Making the three Plants gasped. The Zombies, even after hearing the voice, none of them left. The duo guessed they're just that dedicated to Zomboss.

"SARAH!"'

 _I can do this! N-no..._

The wire was no where close to breaking, she decided to give up. Running up to the Chomper, starting to revive him.

"Please don't tell me I'm too late." Once she started to revive him, the countdown was at it's last seconds.

The duo who were fighting the Zombies looked at the machine in horror, as it started to activate, releasing all kinds of energy.

The next 15 seconds were a blur. All the group of Plants could see was the world breaking into pieces, Zombie technology suddenly appearing on them...

* * *

"Sarah? Sarah! Wake up!"

Sarah's eyes shot opened, soon being greeted with two of her friends, who both sighed in relief. "I thought you were gone for good!" Mystic said with a small smile.

It took a while for the Cactus to think clearly, once she could, she remembered something that they all should be worrying about.

"WHERE'S ANE?!" The worried Cactus asked, almost forcefully, the duo gave her a unsure look.

"He's still here." The Mystic Flower replied, making the Cactus sigh in relief. "Bu he doesn't seem to be waking up..." The Cactus turned her attention towards the unconscious Chomper, who luckily, was still breathing.

Taking her eyes off the Chomper, she took her attention towards her surroundings. Noticing the drastic change in design, she asked. "What happened? Why does everything look more...futuristic?" She looked around, noticing that the time machine nor the Zombies were no longer here either.

"We don't know." The Toxic Peashooter replied. "Once we woke up, we were met with this." He flailed his arms.

"Have you seen any other Plants?" The Cactus asked once more, frowning. The duo exchanged glances. "Nope."

The Cactus slowly stood up with the help of the two other Plants, she walked up to the Chomper ahead of them, lifting him up, placing him on her back.

She looked at the others. "You two haven't seen any Zombies either?" The two shook their heads in synchronisation.

She sighed. "Wow, Ane's heavy." She said to herself as quiet as possible, but she expected it anyways, he _was_ a Chomper.

Everything was silent, no other sound could be heard other than the breath coming from the four Plants. It was pretty awkward.

"Maybe we should go outside." Mystic said as she broke the silence. The other two nodded, walking towards the exit of the Zombies' base.

Once they were out they were greeted with nothing, nothing at all. Only the Crimson sky from before. No Zombies nor Plants could be seen nor heard, which gave the Cactus a weird feeling, sending chills down her stem.

However, the portal that led back to the lawn could be seen around 39 metres from their area. Hoping that nothing bad happened, the trio sprinted towards the portal.

* * *

They expected to see a base full of Plants running around and going off to their duties. They were met with Injured Plants, Sunflowers running all over the place, and what was once their base completely destroyed.

"W-what happened?" The Cactus managed to speak out, she was awestruck, looking around the now destroyed base.

"We don't know..." A Power Flower replied, walking up to the trio. "We were doing what we do everyday and suddenly, a bright light enveloped the base, then it was completely destroyed! And before we knew what was happening we were attacked! None of us were ready for that, and that's why you're seeing this horror right here."

The Cactus couldn't make out a reply, but the same Power Flower spoke up once more. "Is your friend on your back injured? Does he need any assistance?"

Glancing at the Chomper on her back, she simply nodded. Letting the Power Flower escort the Chomper to what seemed to be one of the remaining beds of what used to belong to the infirmary.

"Do you think the time machine did this?" Mystic budged in the inexistent conversation, a worried look on her face. The Cactus looked at the ground, thinking what she should be replying with, all she could so was shook her head.

"I...I'm not sure." She replied, looking at the wreckage before her. "If it did none of us would be even existing anymore, but it could've malfunctioned..." Her voice drifted off, a frown appearing on her face.

"We'll discuss this once Ane gets a bit better."

* * *

For the next few days, the Plants recovered from the sudden attack. But their supplies were limited, as their base was completely destroyed. The Sunflowers were struggling to heal the injured, as their conditions were something else, from burns to what seem to be some kind of purple plasma ball..

Ane woke up to the sounds of his closest friends' signs in relief.

"THANK GOD!" The voice who seemed to come from Sarah spoke out. Relief coating her voice.

"You're alive!" A voice, who definitely came from Mystic exclaimed.

The Chomper tried to get up, but was unable to do so, as the Cactus was pushing him down.

"No, you shouldn't stand up yet." She said, worry replaced her relief. "You should recover a bit more before even sitting up straight." Earning the nods of the other two Plants.

The Chomper groaned. "Then would you kindly tell me where I am? I can see those reddish clouds from before, are we still at the base?" The three Plants in front of him exchanged glances.

"No...you might want to turn you head around and see for yourself." Which what the Chomper did so, his unseeable eyes widen to the sight of their base destroyed, injured Plants getting attended by Sunflowers.

"W-what happened when I knocked out?" He asked in disbelief. "Did the time machine..." The three Plants could only nod in fear.

The Chomper gritted his teeth, snarling. Making the three Plants sightly jump. The Chomper quickly stood up, enduring the sudden pain that went through all over his body, soon walking towards the bundles of Plants.

"What are you doing, Ane?!" The Cactus asked, having no idea what the Chomper was going to do.

"We can't keep them in the dark forever, they need to know what's happening." He simply replied, walking in front of the Plants.

He cleared his throat before speaking. "Plants! Plants! I need to take some of your time." He said, earning the attention of the other Plants.

"You all probably wondering what caused all this chaos." The Plants nodded in agreement. "And I might have the answer."

The three of his best friends watched as he continued to speak, surprised by this sudden change.

"Me along with some of other Plants went to the Zombies' base, as most of you already know." The Plants nodded once more, a few wondering where the Chomper was getting at. A few of them were indifferent. "And Zomboss used this and tried to...erase us from time." Even louder gasps could be heard form the crowd.

"Then how come we're still here?" A Plant in said crowd asked, earning a few nods here and there.

"We haven't found that out yet." The Chomper simply replied. "But it may have malfunctioned and only went back around 15 years."

Grunts could be slightly heard form the crowd, but they were barely audible. The Chomper continued. "That's all we know, but we might get more information as time passes by."

"Did Zomboss get any help?" A voice which seemed to come from a young Plant asked. "I thought all that the Zombie could think of was robots." The Chomper let out a snicker before replying.

"Yes, indeed." He smile was replaced with a frown. "However...he didn't just get help someone on his side, he got them from ours." The Plants were disbelieved, the same young voice from before spoke out once again.

"Does that mean the rumours of Peater were true? Or was it another Plant?"

And at this moment, the Chomper couldn't reply. He wasn't sure whether or not if he should tell the truth to them. If he didn't, then some one else had to take the blame. If he did, no Plant would look at that poor Peashooter the same ever again. He sighed.

"I'm not sure whether or not if he did it." He let out a little lie. "All we know that it's someone from our side."

The Plants looked at each other with worry, one facing the Chomper before speaking. "What now? We haven't seen any of the higher tier Plants anywhere, and Icee is still back at that other country, and we need to recover in a more safer place."

The Chomper thought for a moment. "True, but we don't have the materials to build a base anymore, so this is what we have to deal with until further notice." The Plants below sighed, but they accepted it anyways.

"Uh...that is all I have to tell you about, thank for you for listening and such." The Plants nodded, before wondering off to their duties once more.

"That was confident of you, Ane." Sarah abruptly said, walking towards the Chomper along with Mystic and Hershel.

"We need to get ready."

"Get ready for what, exactly?" The Cactus asked. Which amused the Chomper sightly. "The Zombies might come back, we need to get ready." The Cactus raised and eyebrow.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" She asked once more.

"We just have to get ready, that's all." The Chomper replied before taking his attention towards the Plants who were either healing or being healed.

* * *

As days went by, the team of Plants have fully recovered, and gotten ready if the Zombies came back, which hasn't happen, yet.

They quickly started to divide the Plants into different groups. Each team gaining a name of their own, each night, one team will alert the Plants if there were any Zombies coming, and today was the team that Ane was in.

As he watched the ground below on a tower that the Plants quickly built, a voice interrupted the silence.

"Hey, you fully recovered yet? Do you still feel any pain?" She asked, earning a small laugh before the Chomper replied.

"No, I'm okay now, for reals." He said, never leaving his unseeable eyes from the ground. Sarah, however, gave him the look.

"Hey, if you need any help, just ask, I'll be there for you, along with Mystic and Hershel, we'll all fight 'till the end, got it?" She smiled.

"Haha..if you say so."

He sighed once more, wondering what the future holds for them.

End

 **A/N and YAY! This story is finished! I just might write a epilogue, but that's a fifty fifty chance. Whoo! I'll start to update my other story for a few days, then I'll start to write the sequel. ThePeaWithGoggles out!~**


	12. Epilogue

**A/N hello! ThePeaWithGoggles here! And welcome to the epilogue of I'll Fight 'Till The End! This chapter will technically be chapter 10 in Peater's prospective, so anyways, enjoy! (This might be a rather emotional chapter by the way.)**

Peater's eyes shot opened, he groaned while trying to ease the pain on his head with his right pea pod. He groaned once more. _Have long have I been out?_

He looked around, he was greeted with advanced Zombie technology, the time machine missing and the other Plants still unconscious.

Just from seeing the new technology around him, he knew that they failed. But how come they were still here? That was a question to ponder later.

There weren't any Zombies around, which was strange, especially in a place like this. Perhaps he was stand corrected with his previous thought? No, he was certain that he was right. The Zombies could've move to another area, leaving them here in the process.

The other Plants will most likely awaken soon. He quickly stood up, trying to endure the back pain that was forcing him fall on his back.

Weakly walking outside what once resided the time machine, he went out to the base's headquarters, which is where the elite Zombies who graduated from the academy was.

He let out a quiet sigh as he walked through the eerie hallways, finally reaching the headquarters.

It was a little different than last time he went there. It, like the room he was a few minutes ago, was now made by newer and more advanced technology.

There weren't any Zombies here either, he walked up to the control panel, which happened to have a portal manipulator. Ain't that just convenient. He said to himself, a little smirk on his perfectly circle shaped mouth.

Knowing that a portal manipulator needed more space than the room he was currently in, he walked outside, knowing that there probably aren't any Zombies here anyway.

Activating the portal around 40 meters from the their base, he decided to leave it open, so the other Plants could get back to the lawn later.

* * *

Once he entered the portal, he was greeted to the Plants' base getting captured, his eyes widen in shock.

"Commander!" A plant cried out to the Peashooter, making him turn around, coming face to face with an injured Plasma Pea. "We're attacked! The Zombies know of our base's location!"

The Peashooter gasped, a frown appeared in his face. "How did they know our location?!" The Plasma Pea gave him an unsure look.

"None of us know, commander." He replied. "All we know that these Zombies are something else!" Just as he finished his sentence, a explosion occurred in an area near them, the Plasma Pea jumped before running away in fear.

The Peashooter got ready for the worse, he got in an fighting position, getting ready what ever caused that explosion.

But what walked out of the explosion's wake was a Imp, much to the Peashooter's surprise. "A...Imp?" He wasn't expecting a Imp to join the Elite Zombies.

The Imp gave him a smirk, taking out a remote control before dialling a number. A portal that was smaller than the ones usually appeared above the Imp. Making a robot appeared, with the Imp going in it.

The Peashooter's eyes widen once more. He remembered the Zombies talking about making a robot for the Imps, this was the results.

"Who's the bigger guy now, Peater?" The Imp smiled a crazed grin. But what surprised the Peashooter was that the Imp knew his name.

As if the Imp read his mind, he replied. "All of us Zombies know you, you can say you got world famous." Hinting that they actually succeeded in their plan. "We give our biggest thanks to you, as we finally have what we've been craving for so long!" He activated the robot that the little Zombie was on, making it start to shoot.

The Peashooter quickly dodged the upcoming bullets of madness. He currently wasn't in shape for another fight. Hoping the robot was slow, he quickly activated his Hyper ability, getting out of the situation.

The Imp watched the Peashooter run away in amusement. "You not just a traitor of your own species, you also a _coward_ now? Tsk tsk, that's what I expect from a Plant like you anyways." He said, even though the Peashooter was long gone. He walked off in his robot to somewhere else in the base, a smirk imprinted on his face.

The Peashooter aimlessly ran through the destroyed hallways of the base, tears threatening to pour down. What was he doing? Shouldn't he be helping his fellow Plants? He was just there, running all over the place, he didn't shoot nor attempt to defend himself or the other Plants from this sudden attack.

The screams of the Plants getting knocked out echoed through his head. Even if he did help, he would fail anyways, like how he failed to stop Zomboss from using that machine. The things that what other Plants used to bully him were true, he was anything but a leader.

* * *

After what felt like an entire week of running, he found himself way outside of what the lawn. The sun has already started to set.

His turned his head around, only to gasp in horror. The base was completely destroyed, the remains that were left were the unconscious bodies of Plants and those who weren't knocked out attempting to revive them.

He couldn't help but slap himself. What was he even planning back then?! He must've been an idiot, and he probably still was.

This time, he finally let the tears who been begging to fall from his face pour down, creating small puddles of water.

He decided to walk away, walk away from what, exactly? His life. All he has been doing for the past 3 months were everything but good, he wanted to run away, he wanted to start a new life.

He used his Hyper ability to get away from there, he looked back at what was once the Plants' home, only when he couldn't see the remains of the base did he take his attention towards the scenery ahead.

He let out a sigh, he didn't know how long he will be like this, running away from his home from the most stupidest reasons. But what he did knew, is that he won't be returning anytime soon.

 **A/N and done! We've completely finished I'll Fight 'Till The End! Yay, sad ending. XD but don't worry too much for the Peashooter, they're living in a small world after all. :P wink wink nudge nudge. Anyways, hope you all like this story! I had the MOST fun writing this story! Now, on to the sequel! :P**


End file.
